Packaging configurations for semiconductor circuits typically include mounting of the die having the integrated circuit to a substrate, which in turn is mounted onto a printed circuit board or another substrate. Decoupling capacitors provide a momentary charge to compensate when active devices change current consumption. This momentarily stabilizes the current fluctuation caused by the changing current consumption of the integrated circuit, thereby attenuating impedance fluctuations caused by the varying current consumption. The charge in the decoupling capacitors is replenished from the power supply that is connected between each power plane and ground. As packaging substrates are becoming more complex due to the increasing complexity and the miniaturization of the integrated circuits affixed to the packaging substrates, the charge released by the decoupling capacitor takes longer to reach its ultimate destination or device due to the increased inductance from the power/ground connections.
Thus, there is a need for an improved architecture that accelerates the charge released by the decoupling capacitor to a desired destination.